Love at first sight?
by teddybunny99
Summary: Her smiles would grow even more radiant whenever she sees him, hug him, and kiss him, her one true love for five lifetimes and more. It started here. Read more to find out! Ichi 3 Hime.


**A/N: **Oh? A sequel to "See you later" already? Cool!Anyways…just wanna start off with onse-shots…lots of them…hope you like the story…excuse me for my errors please…Enjoy! :3

_3 Being Bunny Bear, Teddybunny99 3_

* * *

Love at First sight

Orihime Inoue is a very beautiful and kind girl. She is sweet and friendly but very oblivious when someone ogles or tries to hit on her. She lives alone with her brother and is always protected by her boyish best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. But then, her smiles would grow even more radiant whenever she sees him, hug him, and kiss him, her one true love for five lifetimes and more. It started here.

As she was one day walking on her path home alone, she didn't notice a figure stalking her. Only did she realize she was being followed by a thug when he grabbed her arm. Her Captor was an ugly being, more like a monster for her. He looked more of an addict and quite a murderer. But what frightened her most was the knife he was holding.

"Make a noise and I'll cut your throat." He whispered, his breath fanning over her which makes her sick. It was foul. He was foul.

Fear was evident on her pretty face. Her eyes were wide and her form was shaking. All she could think about was all the memories she made with her friends and only living relative. _"Is he going to kill me? Is my life going to end now? I haven't even given my brother his gift! And Tatsuki-chan's birthday is this Friday! I still want to graduate. I want to be a preschool teacher and teach little kids how to write, read, and count and many other things in life. I don't want to die just yet!"_ Her thoughts were all of this. Tears were flooding her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Her captor laughed evilly and smirked at her, knowing she was scared of him. His eyes surveyed her dainty face down to her curvaceous body then back to her now tear-stained face.

"Well, well, well you have such a nice body. It won't hurt to have fun. I still got lots of time, my dear. I am such one lucky pu-"

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, her captor was on the ground, crying in pain. One punch was enough to make this murderer's nose bleed. Now she was even more scared! There's another scary villain out to get her too!

The next thing she knew, she was pulled by one strong arm by the waist, securing her from her previous captor. She looked up to see who it was. Another punk!

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you somewhere?" he didn't look at her but to the evil guy trying to stand up.

She was mesmerized. _"H-his voice, it's so familiar. Where have I-?" _She was pushed to the side when the evil man tried to stab her savior.

She landed on the ground with a thud. Her savior was fast and very skilled at fighting, probably because he was used to it. He dodged many slashes and punches aimed at him. In the end, he sent a kicked to the stomach and threw away the knife. He punched and kicked the evil man one last time. Not wanting to get hurt any longer, the evil man quickly ran away, afraid of coming back.

She was mortified, but at least she was saved. She was still kneeling on the ground when he reached out a hand for her to take. She stared up at him. He smiled a little in spite of the bruises and small cuts. She smiled back a little and took his hand.

"T-thank you, are you alright though? I'm sorry to drag you into this." She cursed herself for being weak. He heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm fine. It's just little cuts and bruises here and there. My old man's a doctor anyway so, I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me. Are you okay?" she nodded her head as she watched his cuts, wishing that she could heal them herself.

"Sorry, you got scared back there were you?" he asked as he smiled and kneaded the back of his neck. Remorse latched on his masculine face.

She stared at him. His strong nose and handsome features made her blush. He was like a hero, only more awesome! "I-I'm fine!" she reassured him. He stared at her. They were staring for too long when suddenly the rain poured down on them. This seems familiar?

"Damn! It's raining! Let's go. I'll walk you home." He used his leather jacket to shield them from the rain. They both ran towards her house. When they arrived, she kept on insisting him to come inside so he can dry up and not catch a cold, which he agreed to hesitantly.

"Here's a towel and your tea. Be careful it's still hot." She placed the hot steaming cup of tea in front of him as she ushered herself to her room.

"I'll be back." She hurriedly replaced her wet clothes with dry ones. When she came back, she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My name's Orihime Inoue what's yours?" she sat opposite him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied after a sip of tea.

"Thanks for helping me again, Kurosaki-san." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome. But perhaps next time you go home, you should go and get an escort. Don't you have a boyfriend to do that?" he asked as he took another sip of his tea.

"W-well I-I don't really have a b-boyfriend." She shyly looked down as she blushed furiously.

"You…you don't have a boyfriend? Why?" he questioned as he stared at her. _"Why doesn't she have a boyfriend? Are they blind? She's a rare one and no one wants to have her?" _he mused to himself in disbelief.

Surely, why won't anyone court her? Well, a lot of them hit on her but she's too oblivious to that. She does have an overly protective best friend, who protects her from men who don't deserve her best friend. Also, her brother cares a lot for her too. So, that answers the question.

"W-well, no one's courting me right so…I guess my friend thinks that I deserve much better than those um, jerks. That's what she said." She glanced at him before she smiled then looked at her window.

"The rain has stop." She said. _"Then…he has to go then, I feel so sad, but why?" _She glanced at him. He stared back. They gazed at each other's eyes for like eternity until he said something which caught the both of them off guard.

"I'll protect you." Both their eyes widened at this small statement. "U-um, I-I mean t-that I-I uh…" she giggled at his stuttering.

He blushed "W-what's so funny?" "S-sorry. You're just so cute like that." She gasped and closed her mouth. "I-I mean! Uh-i-it's…" she open and close her mouth like a fish out of water.

He too blushed but smirked at her. Somehow, he kinda liked this girl. "You look cute when you stutter." He said as he smiled at her. That caught them off guard again, but she smiled at him too.

"I'm home!" a male voice echoed throughout the room. "Orihime, are you home…yet?" he froze when he saw their unexpected guess. "Who's this?" he raised a brow.

"Oh! Welcome home Sora-nii! This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He saved me from a dirty old man earlier." Her sister introduced. "This is my brother, Sora Inoue."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo." He nodded and both men shook hands.

"Oh…so, you saved my sister…from a thug?" he has to ask since he's shaking hands with a thug too. But perhaps this guy's a nice guy, that just looks like a thug.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo knew it. Her brother doesn't trust him, maybe because he looks like a dangerous guy.

"Don't worry Sora-nii! He's a nice guy!" she chirped to assure her brother that this person's a nice guy. "Of course, since you saved her, I'll try to believe that." He smiled at Ichigo.

"Thanks. I better go now, Inoue. My old man's probably worried of me." He said as he took his jacket. "Thanks for inviting me in and nice meeting you, sir." He nodded his head towards Sora.

"Same here Kurosaki-san. Just call me Inoue next time we meet alright? It makes me look old being called with that." he smiled "Sure" was Ichigo's nonchalant reply.

"I'll escort you out." Orihime led the way towards the door. Her brother went to his room.

They walked in silence. They soon reached the door. They stood facing each other. _"I hope I'll see him again soon." _She mused to herself, taking in his manly features.

"I'll go now, Inoue." He said calmly and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll still see you around. Just be careful next time, okay? And if you walk home again, just be sure you have someone with you this time, alright?" his voice firm and strong.

"Yeah, I will." She smiled more brightly. Then he nodded and walked away. She counted every step he made.

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three._

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm and he stared at her. "C-c-can I have your n-number?" she asked abruptly even though she knew she's blushing hard. _'I can't believe I'm asking him for his number!' _she mentally squealed.

"Uh, sure." They both exchanged numbers and then, he was out of sight.

She just met her hero! Better yet, her prince. _"Wow! Is this love at first sight? Maybe it is!" _she giggled to herself. Her brother just stared at her as she passed by him. He let the matter slip.

Since then, she would ask him to come to her school, if he can, and he would walk her home. They would both walk home together every afternoon and sometimes, in the morning too. And mostly, everyone, especially her best friend Tatsuki would wonder.

"Is that her boyfriend?" And for the next month, that question was answered with a 'yes'.

END

* * *

Thank you for reading :3 ... I think the ending was too fast... what do you think?


End file.
